


Heart of Gold

by Gallavich1012 (orphan_account)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mating, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gallavich1012
Summary: Omega Tess Daniels just started working at the Behavioral Analysis Unit what’s going to happen when she meets her soul mate, alpha Derek Morgan? How will it change the dynamics of the BAU pack?
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

“Knock, knock,” Tess called out, rapping her knuckles lightly against the door of the round table room to get the alpha’s attention before walking in. 

The small omega was taken aback when the man turned in the office chair and stood up. Dark amber skin stood out against a stark white t-shirt. He was tall, at least a foot taller than her, his muscular frame would practically tower over her once they were closer. Then his eyes caught hers, although he gave off the powerful-aggressive alpha vibe he had the kindest chocolate colored eyes. She was always weary of new alpha’s, she had to be, there was no telling how an alpha would react to a new omega. They were so rare most alphas had only met one or two in their entire lives. 

“Hi, there, can I help you?” The man asked, his honey smooth voice like music to Tess’ ears.

“Oh, no, I’m sorry. I’m Elizabeth Daniels, uh, but you can call me Tess, I just started working here. Agent Hotchner introduced me to the team last week but you weren’t here so I thought I should introduce myself,” Tess greeted, taking a step closer to the alpha and trying her hardest no to react to how good he smelled.

“That’s right, my apologies, it completely slipped my mind. Well, it’s nice to meet you Tess. My name is Derek Morgan. Most everyone calls me Morgan but you can call me Derek,” He gave a charming smile as he offered his hand. There was a twinkle of amusement in her eye as she glanced down at his hand before offering her own. 

The second their hands touched it was like electricity shot between them but instead of pulling away they leaned in closer. There was no denying what the feeling was. It was a feeling so talked about, something everyone longed for, that it was impossible to deny it when it happened. It only happens when someone finds their mate, their soulmate, the person they were supposed to spend the rest of their life with. Though sometimes it was flawed. Mates would cheat, lie, up and leave, break sacred bonds between one another and it would almost kill the other. But here and now, this moment between Tess and Derek, they could see their lives together, flashing by like a movie in fast forward. 

“Oh, good, I see you two have met,” Aaron spoke, walking into the conference room quickly, causing the two to pull away from one another, their boss oblivious to what had just happened between them. 

“We’ve got a case, a pretty bad one. Tess, I know you weren’t technically supposed to start today but we need every man available. Are you ready?” Hotch asked, grabbing a file off the table before turning around to face the two agents. 

“Oh, um, I took the train today and my go bag is at home,” Tess confessed, turning in on herself, the two alphas looking at her, hearing the distress in her voice. 

“That’s okay, like I said you weren’t supposed to start today, it’s not your fault. Would you be okay with Morgan giving you a ride to your home then you two can meet us on the jet?” Hotch asked, glancing at Derek briefly to make sure it was okay with him. 

“Yeah, I would be okay with that,” She nodded, looking up at Derek also to make sure he was okay with it.

“Alright, yeah, lets go,” Derek nodded, it was just kind of dumb luck that they had that moment together and now they has a reason to be alone. It was something that needed to be and has to be discussed, they couldn’t just sweep it under the rug and pretend it didn't happen because that would only hurt them both. 

The elevator ride to the car garage was spent in comfortable silence. There was really no need for words at the moment but Derek couldn’t help his wandering eyes as he checked out the little omega. She was short, the top of her head just barely reaching his shoulders, but he knew had her shoes not given her a few extra inches in height that she would really only reach his chest. It was quite adorable, a bit on the curvy side but still relatively petit. She had long wavy honey brown hair with golden highlights, it was pinned up so it wouldn’t fall in her face and it looked so soft. 

Derek was pulled from his thoughts when the elevator came to a stop, giving Tess a small smile, letting her walk out first before leading her over to his black truck and opening the passenger door for her. The sweetest hint of a smile on her lips as she climbed in and he didn't miss the slight tint of a blush on her cheeks. He walked around the truck smiling to himself. There were so many times he pictured his mate in his mind and she exceeded even his wildest dreams.

The drive to her home wasn’t a long one but it was currently snowing and he was surprised she had taken the bus. The bus stop wasn’t even a block from her home but from what he could tell, even though she was wearing a thick turtleneck, she hadn’t even worn a coat and that made him furrow his brow as he pulled in and parked behind a little black car. Derek shut off the truck and got out before Tess even had a chance to unbuckle her seatbelt, once again opening the door for her. 

“Thanks,” Tess smiled, turning in her seat to get out. Just as her foot hit the pavement Derek noticed the dark patch of ice, her body weight alone enough to cause her feet to slip out from under her. Luckily Derek was able to catch her around the waist with one arm, the other braced on the door of the truck. 

That familiar electricity thrumming between them with their bodies much closer together now. He watched her pupils dilate, her soft pink lips falling open to let out a shaky breath as her small hands grasped his strong shoulders. Not even realizing it he pulled Tess closer, the two nearly nose to nose. He could hear her heart pounding in her chest, the lightest flecks of gold showing in her baby blue eyes. She was so tempting, it would be so easy to bury his nose in her neck and inhale her scent. Instead he took a deep shallow breath keeping their eye contact.

“You okay? You got it?” He asked, his other hand leaving the door as he slowly straightened up still holding her around the waist and making sure she was on solid ground. 

“I- uh, yeah,” Tess answered, slightly flustered from their closeness. Reluctantly they both let go, already missing that spark between them. They knew it was their bodies wanting to be close with their mate but they didn’t have the time for that right now.

“Lead the way,” Derek grinned, gesturing for Tess to walk ahead of him into the garage. 

“Yes, alpha,” Tess answered walking forward, stopping as soon as the words left her mouth and she looked back at Derek with wide eyes as the door shut behind him. 

Derek froze in place, he had never had anyone, let alone an omega, call him alpha. Definitely not in the way Tess just had, like she was his omega, his mate. His body jolted like he’d gotten shocked. It felt right being called alpha by her. He let out a small growl not wanting to scare her away with anything more forceful. 

“Tess-“ He started but his voice didn’t sound like his own anymore. He had never used his alpha voice in this way, normally it only came out when he was angry and he was most certainly not angry. The voice change sent a shiver down Tess’ spine and she swallowed down a whimper. 

“I’m sorry, Derek-“ 

“No,” He shook his head, closing the space between them but not touching, “Say it again.” 

She searched his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and wetting her dry lips with her tongue, “Alpha.” 

Derek groaned, eyes rolling back, just the sound of her calling him alpha was euphoric. Tess watched in amazement that she had this effect on him. He knew it was unfair to ask before making sure it was okay but he needed to hear her say it again. 

“Please, one more time sweet omega,” Derek half whined, the begging tone in his voice twisting Tess’ stomach in the most pleasant way. 

It was Tess’ turn to swoon at the word, her body responding immediately to the way Derek’s alpha voice sounded calling her omega. Derek had leaned down, their faces much closer now and he felt when she licked her lips once again. Her heart was pounding but not because she was nervous, the complete opposite in fact, she was boasting with pride knowing she was pleasing him. 

“Alpha,” She practically purred, and it was the sweetest thing to hear. Derek’s eyes fluttered back open and he moaned seeing her baby blue blown completely wide and replaced with gold. 

Tess answered with a lovely little gasp when she noticed the bleeding red that took over his chocolate brown irises. Both itching with the desire to kiss the other but it was too soon, right? 

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Derek breathed, but he was unable to pull himself away from her. 

“Don’t be sorry, alpha,” Tess shook her head, wanting to reach out and touch him. 

“Oh god,” Derek groaned again, “I can’t even begin to explain how good it feels to hear you call me that,” 

“Really?” 

“No one has ever called me that before but the way you say it. . .I want to keep hearing it,” Derek confessed, running his thumb over her thick bottom lip, his dark thumb standing out against her porcelain skin. 

“I want to keep calling you that if it’s what you want,” She looked up at him, leaning into the hand on her face. 

“I’m starting to want many things, princess,” 

“Like what?” She asks but Derek really wished she hadn’t because too many images flash through his head of what he wanted when he heard the needy tone in her voice. 

Derek didn’t answer but that tone had him sucking in a deep breath but it was quite a mistake when all he could smell was her. The was a sweet vanilla lavender scent from perfume but it’s what was under that perfume that had him nearly shaking where he stood. She smelled like comfort. Like coming home to a place you haven’t been to in years, the smell right before it rains, the smell of fresh cut grass or a warm cup of coffee in the morning. Then the sweetness hit him. 

The smell of his omega being aroused. It was the absolute sweetest thing he had ever smelled unique to only her and he had the pleasure of experiencing it. His body responded naturally, his pants becoming tighter around his groin and his cock hardened. Derek backed her slowly against the cool concrete wall and braced his arms on each side of her head. His self control slipping through his fingers as the seconds passed. 

“Sweet omega, you smell so good,” Derek spoke, her question of what he wanted slipping his mind, absolutely enthralled by her. 

“Derek,” Tess shivered a new wave of her scent washing over Derek. She couldn’t control herself anymore. This was all new to her, being so close to an alpha, an alpha that is supposed to be her mate was overwhelming in the best way possible. 

“You know we shouldn’t be doing this, omega. Not right now,” Derek spoke and Tess nodded but she had no sense of right or wrong, only want. And what she wanted was for her alpha to take her control away and to just take care of her. 

“I don’t want to take advantage of you, princess,” Derek pulled back just enough to see Tess biting her lip, “Look at me, Omega.” 

“Yes, alpha?” Tess answered the command immediately, looking up at Derek. 

“We can’t do this,” Tess’ stomach twisted in a different way this time, she shouldn’t be surprised that the alpha was rejecting her, they had only met that day and here she was throwing herself at him. She whimpered low in her throat pushing as far into the wall as she could. 

“I’m sorry, alpha, I didn’t mean to just throw myself on you-“ 

“Whoa, hey now,” Derek shushed, shaking his head, not completely understanding why she was so upset suddenly. 

“I- I promise I’m a good omega. I don’t n-normally do this. You’re the first alpha I’ve ever wanted,” Tess rushed out, her bottom lip quivering as she spoke and it broke Derek’s heart a little seeing the omega so upset but he understood what was wrong. 

“Hey. You are a good omega, you’re a good girl. But this is new for both of us so we need to take baby steps, okay?” Derek asked, trying to help her understand that this wasn’t a rejection, just a change of pace. 

“Anything you want, alpha,” Tess nodded eagerly, silently thanking God that Derek didn’t want to stop anything before it really even started. 

“No, princess, I need you to say it. Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Tess nodded, Derek grinned leaning in to press a soft kiss to her cheek before moving back. Knowing he’d have a chance to continue later on made it easier than before. 

“Now, let’s head in to get your bag or we’ll be late,” Derek gestured once again for her to walk in front of him and smiled when they entered the house. It was quite nice for an omega living on their own. 

“Roxie! Come here, girl,” Tess called out laying her keys on the counter, and the sound of paws running across the hardwood upstairs was heard immediately. 

“Hey girl,” Tess laughed, crouching down as the dog practically attacked her with kisses. 

Derek grinned watching the interaction. It was obvious that Tess had a very close bond with Roxie, the rather big German Shepherd, who stopped her lovings suddenly to look at Derek on alert, ears perked up and tail no longer wagging happily. 

“Roxie, this is Derek. We work together,” Tess explained and Derek found it rather amusing that she was explaining their relationship to her dog. 

“Hi, Roxie,” Derek offered, making eye contact as he held his hand out for her to sniff. She let out a deep huff, looking toward Tess then back at Derek before hesitantly extending her neck to sniff the offered hand, giving it a quick lick before sitting down at his feet. 

“Did I pass the test?” Derek asked, turning to meet prideful blue eyes. 

“You did. She normally doesn’t really like alphas or men in general. It’s just now my dad taught her,” Tess spoke, a small smile on her face. 

“Maybe she can sense that we’re supposed to be mates. Is she like a guard dog?” Derek asked, his own dog, Clooney, was also trained to not be as friendly with alphas as others who might come around. 

“Yes,” Tess chuckled a little, “He said ‘a girl living on her own needs protection’ so he got me Roxie when she was just a puppy before I left for college. She trained as a guard dog but she also has to approve of any alpha she meets or she’ll quite literally drag me away from them.” 

“Smart dog, so how many alphas have you had over for her to approve of?” Derek teased just to see her cheeks turn pink. 

“Um, none,” Tess answered softly and Derek did know what he was expecting but he definitely wasn’t quite expecting that. 

He knew omegas didn’t bring alphas or really anyone into their personal space easily but surely she hadn’t gone through every heat alone and that thought made him growl, coughing the noise away when it had Roxie on alert and he saw Tess blushing again. 

“I’m gonna go grab my bag,” She smiled softly walking out of the kitchen, his eyes landing on her rear end until a snout pushed against his crotch and Roxie huffed again. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll keep my eyes to myself,” Derek muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

“We got the uplinks of the crime scene photos,” Agent Todd spoke, moving from the front of the jet to the middle where the rest of the team was gathered. 

“This is Jeff and Nancy Hale. Both their throats were cut. Jeff was an alpha and Nancy was a beta,” Jordan added, clicking so that each image displayed on the screen. 

“Any evidence of abuse?” Derek asked, looking over at the woman. 

“No. Nothing.”

“Slitting someone’s throat is quick and efficient,” Spencer pointed out, moving closer to the group as well to examine the photos. 

“That’s because the real target was down the hall,” Tess nodded in agreement looking down at the file, jumping slightly when a quiet growl was directed at her. 

“She has a name.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” Tess asked meekly looking toward Todd. 

“She’s not ‘the target’. Her name’s Cate. She’s 10 years old,” Todd snapped at Tess turning back to the screen. She looked across the table at Emily, shocked, but she just shook her head gently, silently reassuring the omega that it wasn’t her fault the other woman was upset. Her eyes also met Derek’s who gave her the same reassuring nod so she relaxed, trying to brush off the situation. 

“Amber Alert in effect?” Dave asked, trying to redirect the sudden tension. 

“Since 7 am this morning,” Todd nodded, still looking at the screen and not at anyone else. 

“With the unsub’s head start he could be anywhere within a 400-mile radius. Make sure that they’re casting a wide enough net,” Aaron caught Todd’s attention finally, she nodded jotting something down on her notepad. 

“Who discovered the bodies?” Derek asked, they hadn’t all gotten a chance to go over the files yet. 

“Jim Scheuren, Cate’s biological father. He was supposed to take her for the weekend. The police don’t consider him a suspect,” Todd answered, looking up at Derek. 

“We’ll want to talk to him anyway,” Aaron confirmed, even if he had nothing to do with it the father could know about potential threats to the family. 

“We should also get a list of registered sex offenders in a 20-mile radius,” Tess added and Todd jotted something else down but didn’t acknowledge her at all. 

“Uh, what’s the makeup of the Hales’ neighborhood?” Spencer asked he was never good when there was tension. He hasn’t really gotten a chance to get to know either of the two new team members but he knew he didn’t like how standoffish agent Todd was being towards Tess. 

“Mostly whites and middle class,” Todd answered, looking up at Spencer as she spoke. 

“Oh,” Tess frowned looking over the file in her hands. 

“What is it?” Aaron asked sensing her sudden distress. 

“Cate’s an omega,” Tess breathed, everyone on the plane stopping to look at her wondering how they missed that information in their files and why Todd hadn’t informed them, especially with an omega on the team. The girl being an omega could change the whole nature of the crime. 

“Okay, Morgan, I want you and Tess to go to the crime scene. The rest of us will get up to speed at the precinct. Morgan,” Hotch ordered, standing up from his spot and nodding at Derek to follow him.

“Did anything happen between you and Tess that I need to know about?” Aaron asked quietly once they were away from the group. Derek should have known Aaron being the pack alpha would sense the change and be able to smell them on each other.

“I, well, um, yes actually. When Tess introduced herself to me and we shook hands we felt that spark, you know? When we went to her place she slipped on some ice, I caught her, we got a little caught up in each other but I didn’t let it go too far because I could sense how overwhelmed she was. I let her know I was open for any comfort she needs since omegas like to have physical touch from their pack mates, even if she's not technically part of the pack yet,” Derek explained, shrugging slightly. He knew Hotch wouldn’t care about the two being mates, and the bureau didn’t have any specific rules against mates being on the same team, unless it caused issues, but it was still so new that he didn’t want to broadcast it to the whole pack.

“I’m glad you offered your support, I think she's going to need it for this case. Pup missing on top of them being omegas is going too tough, and probably very stressful. It’s possible it could even send her into a stress induced heat. Now, of course you two aren’t at that point yet but you should be prepared in case it happens and in case she wants you to help her through it, okay?” Aaron asked, he was a bit worried, he had seen Derek around an omega in heat before, he was good with them. 

They had worked many cases involving omega’s and sometimes they went into heat, it was natural, but Derek was also a natural, good alpha that knew how to care for them. The only issue is that Tess was his mate, even if not officially bonded, the omega, his omega going into heat could cause him to rut especially if any other alphas overstepped any boundaries where the omega was involved. 

“Yeah, man, I understand. I’ll talk to her on the way to the crime scene, make sure she knows we’ve got her back,” Derek nodded as Aaron reached out to pat his shoulder. 

“And congratulations, by the way,” The two alphas grinned at each other, it was a pretty big deal when someone found their mate. It was a big deal for that person, their pack mates, family and friends. They both already knew when things got more serious Dave would throw a get together for the mated pair to celebrate them in true David Rossi style. 

As soon as the plane landed there were two SUVs waiting for them. Derek and Tess heading to one while the rest of the team headed to the other. Derek took the time to stop and open Tess’ door for her and he was rewarded with a blush and sweet smile. Man, he would never get tired of seeing that. 

“So, I wanted to talk to you about something,” Derek started, glancing at Tess briefly, giving her a small smile so she wouldn’t think it was anything bad. 

“Okay?” She asked slowly, slightly suspicious which was incredibly cute.

“So, with this case, it involves pups and omegas, it’ll be one of the more stressful cases we work. With that being said, I want you to know you can come to me for anything. For comfort or if you happen to go into a stress induced heat,” Derek explained, turning to face her as they came to a stop under a red light. 

“You really mean that? I mean, I’m not technically your mate, you don't have any obligations to me,” Tess let out a shuddering breath, not meeting his eyes. 

“Omega, look at me,” Derek commanded, gentle but firm, causing big doey eyes to look up at him. “You _are_ my mate even if not officially bonded. I have every obligation to you that you’ll allow me to have. If you decide now that you want me to help you through your next heat whenever and however it comes I'll be honored, even if you change your mind beforehand. If you tell me now you don't want my help I’ll respect that. You’re allowed to change your mind at any point in time no matter what, understand?” Derek asked, reaching out to grab her hand. 

“Yes, I understand. And I would really, really, like for you to help me through my heat, alpha,” Tess purred, leaning across the console, letting out a pleasured gasp when a hand came up to tangle in her hair, keeping her in place as Derek jerked the SUV and parked them off the side of the road, ignoring the honk from the car behind them. 

“Can I kiss you, omega?” Derek growled, lips slamming against hers just as she nodded, the sweetest moan vibrating against his mouth as he sucked on her bottom lip. Small hands found their way to his chest, fisting in the soft material of his t-shirt, his own hand sliding under the back of her t-shirt to feel soft warm skin. Derek pulled back from the kiss groaning when Tess bared her neck to him, a sign of submission that, if he was standing, would make him weak in the knees. 

“That's a good girl. My good girl,” Derek praised, sensing the pride radiating from her, rubbing his thumb over the soft skin where his mating bite would soon sit. 

“Alpha, I- I need you to stop,” Tess managed to get out, Derek’s hands were off of her immediately but he didn’t sense any distress, anxiety or fear. 

“I’m sorry, alpha, it’s just that I’m worried if you keep touching me like that I’ll get slick and everyone will be able to smell,” She confessed timidly, leaning in to press a soft sweet kiss to his lips.

“God, omega, you can’t talk to me like that,” Derek groaned, the playfulness in his voice making Tess laugh.

“Come on, let's get going,” She grinned, it was odd how comfortable Derek made her feel even with a little girl missing, normally she would be bouncing off the walls and filled with anxiety, but with Derek? Nothing. She felt calm, relaxed and level headed. 

“Bo Whitaker,” The deputy greeted one Tess and Derek arrived, shaking each of their hands. 

“Derek Morgan and this is Tess Daniels,” Derek offered as she shook Whitaker’s hand, the man gesturing for the agents to follow him.

“Point of entry is around the back. Now, the neighbors didn’t see or hear anything and the dogs lost the scent almost immediately,” Bo explained as he led them through the yard.

“It’s not hard to target a family out here, even in broad daylight,” Derek added, noticing Tess sniffing the air as they walked, omegas were a lot more sensitive to another omegas smell, more so than alphas or animals trained to scent. It was a safety thing so it was easier for omegas to stick together, bur from the frown line between her brows she wasn’t picking up much of anything. 

“He had plenty of privacy to watch who he was really after,” Tess muttered, looking over towards the tire swing hanging in the yard. 

It was no secret what happened to omegas when they were kidnapped, and no matter how hard they tried to stop it they were just to many sick demented people in the world for the omega rings to stop them. There were regular sex rings where alphas and betas were sold of all ages and genders but the omega rings, they were horrible and they werent nearly hidden as well because half of the country still saw omegas as disposable, nothing more than something to breed. 

“Come on,” Derek whispered, resting a hand on Tess’ lower back, leading her around the back of the house after Whitaker. 

“Not the most sophisticated way to enter a home, knocked out the pane to unlock the door,” Tess stated, opening the door with a gloved hand. 

“Do you think the girl is dead?” Bo asked, he could sense the agent was an omega as well so he wasn’t completely surprised when she glared at him slightly.

“Depends on what he took her for,” Derek answered, studying the colored class on the ground. 

“How do you mean?” Whitaker asked, resting his hand on his hips. 

“There’s many reasons she could have been taken, two of the main reasons are she's a pretty young girl the other is that she's a pretty young omega. Excuse me,” Tess answered, gently pushing between Derek and the door frame to get inside, making her way to Cate’s room and she could hear Derek trailing behind her. 

“Wait,” Tess held her hand up to stop Derek from walking in the room.

“What is it?” He asked, looking around to see if something was wrong.

“She has a nest in here, there's no alpha scents, no even her dad or step dad. When she comes home it could stress her out to have an unfamiliar alpha’s scent in her space,” Tess explained, Derek gave her an understanding nod and stayed right outside of the door, watching her slowly walk around the room. 

“That's weird,” Tess bit her lip, turning in place one, twice then turned to Derek, “There’s no sign of a struggle. It doesn’t even look like she tried to get out of bed in a hurry,” 

“Let's head to the parent’s room,” He nodded, holding a hand out for her to walk ahead of him. 

“So, her parent’s throats were cut,” Tess started as they walked into the master bedroom, she flinched slightly at the blood and was grateful that Derek didn’t comment on the reaction, “And if they had the element of surprise, the parents might not have had time to scream,”

“Both of them? Mm. If I’m the unsub, I kill Geoff Hale first, man of the house, alpha, he's the greatest threat between me and what I want. But how do I do that without waking Nancy who’s sleeping right next to him?” Derek started, Tess watched intently as he walked through the scene and she nodded opening the file in her hands.

“There were no ligature marks. Neither one was tied down, no defensive wounds either. Geoff Hale, cause of death was a single deep, smooth cut that severed the carotid artery. Whereas Nancy Hale, death was caused by a series of jagged, shallow wounds that punctured the carotid artery,” She read out loud before meeting Derk’s eye in realization. 

There was more than one unsub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspiration from S4E13 “Bloodline”.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter inspiration from S4E13 “Bloodline”.


End file.
